


Feed your distractions

by cheekymonkey06, surena_13



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, but at a desk, massage turns smutty cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekymonkey06/pseuds/cheekymonkey06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: Chrisjen is a little tense and Bobbie is happy to help her get rid of that tension in more than one way.





	Feed your distractions

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly little thing, but enjoy anyway!

Bobbie smiles almost patiently as the Martian prime minister, his aides and his security detail walk past her. Almost all of them have that weird look in their eye, that look that is a combination of ‘you deserted’ and ‘you helped save the solar system’ with a dash of ‘what the hell are you doing working for her?’.  She has gotten somewhat used to it by now, but she is still relieved when she gets to close the door behind them, leaving her alone in the huge office with Chrisjen. The fake smile the older wears, slips from her face and she seems to slump a little in her chair, fatigue suddenly painfully obvious.

“Are you alright?” Bobbie leans against the desk and looks down at Chrisjen. She has been working ridiculously long hours. And where Bobbie is forced to work in shifts as her security detail, Chrisjen goes on until the work is done. Or until she can’t keep her eyes open anymore. A weary smile appears on her dark lips and it gives Bobbie the urge to smooth away all the worry lines on her face.

“Fuck no. But I’ll live long enough to annoy the shit out of Mars and the Belt until I get my way.” Chrisjen shakes her head and winces. There has been a stiffness to her movements all day and as Bobbie watches her rub her neck and the muscles in her shoulders, she realizes Chrisjen must have been dealing with tensed-up muscles from the moment she woke up. She pushes away from the desk and moves to stand behind Chrisjen’s chair, her fingers playing with the heavily embroidered fabric on her shoulder.

“Anybody’s ass I need to kick?” She’d gladly do it. It’s been too long since she got a proper fight. The last time was with the hybrid and she doesn’t think Chrisjen would take too kindly to her beating a few UN marines into sickbay because they were ‘sparring’. Chrisjen just snorts, even as Bobbie moves the pallu off her shoulder.

“All of them. I’d get a sadistic sort of pleasure out watching you break Smith’s nose. Or Johnson’s.” Bobbie does have a great track record of doing that, but Martens deserved it. Smith and Johnson, well, it would be probably be best if Chrisjen didn’t have the people she was negotiating with roughed up by her personal Martian marine.

“I’ll bet.” Bobbie runs her thumbs up Chrisjen’s neck, feeling the tension there. She seeks out the tiny zipper and pulls the sheer fabric apart so she can get to her shoulders as well. Running her fingers over the smooth skin, Bobbie pushes her top a little further down and Chrisjen hums, tilting her head.

“What are you doing?”

“Seems pretty obvious to me.” She increases the pressure just a little, pressing against the knots in shoulders. The muscles there are rock hard and Bobbie wonders how Chrisjen even managed to get through the day. With her height, she spends most of the time looking up at people and it has been a long day with endless negotiations. The least Bobbie can do is ease some the tension she is carrying. She moves her thumbs in a small circle and Chrisjen makes a soft, pained noise in the back of her throat.

“Bobbie…” Chrisjen’s voice trails off and Bobbie recognizes the tone immediately. She’s about to tell her she doesn’t have time for this, she has a fucking insane amount of work to do and that Bobbie should just go home and not wait up for her, because she can’t even guarantee she’ll make it home at all. It’s been like this since they arrived on Earth and it’s fine. Bobbie knew that the Secretary-General of the UN probably didn’t have an easy schedule, but she is not having it tonight.

“Stop being so goddamn stubborn for one moment and let me do this for you. Then you can go back to ruling the system.”

“Yes ma’am.” She sounds amused and finally relaxes into Bobbie’s touch. Bobbie grins. It’s not often she is victorious, though Arjun did tell her she was the only one who could talk back to his wife like that and live to tell the tale. Except he was more poetic about it. He also told her to take care of Chrisjen and that’s what she’s doing.

Bobbie moves her fingers back up to her neck, pushing down with her thumbs. Chrisjen rolls her head forward, exhaling shakily when a sensitive spot is touched. The tension is slowly draining and Bobbie returns to the painfully tight muscles connecting her neck to her shoulders. Bobbie digs her fingers into the muscles, trying to work out the kinks. “Jesus fucking Christ, right there.”

The way she sounds immediately makes her flash back to Chrisjen in bed, spurring Bobbie on as she buries her tongue inside her pussy. The plan to just help Chrisjen relax and then let her get back to work goes straight out the window. She’s not leaving until she has the Earther’s thighs around her head. She has always wanted to fuck her in her office, at her desk.

She continues her massage and Chrisjen becomes more responsive to her touch. The sounds she is making are downright filthy, moans and whimpers that are going straight between Bobbie’s legs. It almost makes her wonder if she is doing it on purpose, except when Chrisjen wants her, she is never subtle about it.

Well, neither is Bobbie.

When her muscles have softened up some, Bobbie slowly slides her hands down, under the fabric of her top, slipping under the cups of the strapless bra she saw Chrisjen put on that morning. The weight of her breasts always feels so good in her hands and she squeezes softly, feeling Chrisjen’s nipples harden against her palms.

“Bobbie, I have work to do.”

“So, work. I’m not going to stop you.”

“You have your hands on my tits.”

“I didn’t know you needed those to work.” Bobbie has to admit that she is actually a little surprised Chrisjen picks up her tablet and starts reading some report way above Bobbie’s paygrade at record speed. The occasional sharp inhale is the only thing that betrays that she is affected by Bobbie squeezing her breasts.

Bobbie decides to up the ante and pulls one hand away, smirking when she hears Chrisjen choke back a tiny whimper. She puts two fingers in her mouth, making them wet before slipping her hand back inside. This time, Chrisjen does whimper as soon as Bobbie’s fingertip touches her nipple, circling it, teasing it to an aching point.

Bobbie can see Chrisjen’s grip on the tablet tighten for a moment as she traps her nipple between her fingers and squeezes. Chrisjen readjusts herself, inadvertently pushing her breasts further into Bobbie’s hands, who takes advantage of the situation and increases pressure on her nipples. Chrisjen’s teeth sink into her bottom lip and her nostrils flare, but she appears to remain focused on her work. Bobbie is going enjoy chipping away at that resolve.

When Bobbie removes her other hand, Chrisjen holds her breath as if she is preparing herself for what is coming, but she still gasps quietly when Bobbie slips her hand back inside, seeking out her nipple with her wet fingers. When she pinches and rolls it, she notices Chrisjen clench her thighs together. She hasn’t scrolled to a new page of the report either, Bobbie’s ministrations getting to her.

Bobbie loves this, could spend hours just toying with her breasts and nipples, coaxing soft noises out of Chrisjen, but she made a promise to herself and she wants to make good on that. With one last firm pinch that sends a shiver through Chrisjen’s body, Bobbie pulls her hands away. Turning her chair and she kneels in front of it and runs her hands up Chrisjen’s legs, pushing aside the folds of her skirt. Chrisjen is still reading, or at least convincingly pretending to, her fingers swiping over the tablet every once in a while. Bobbie pulls her forward until she is seated right at the very edge.

Bobbie places her hands Chrisjen’s knees and urges them open. She slides into the space she has made for herself with no resistance from Chrisjen. Her lips find the skin on the inside of her thigh, right above her knee, kissing gently before opening her mouth and nipping at the skin. She can see Chrisjen’s breathing has increased and her eyes, while still on the tablet, are unfocused. Bobbie switches to the other thigh, kissing higher this time and swirling her tongue against the smooth skin.

She hears a soft moan and switches again, putting her mouth so high on Chrisjen’s thigh, her cheek brushes against the scrap of lace that serves as her underwear. She kisses the sensitive skin, flicks her tongue against it and then without warning, sinks her teeth into it. Chrisjen’s hips jerk and a whispered ‘fuck’ falls from her lips. Bobbie smirks and sucks on the marks that her teeth have left. Chrisjen’s voice sounds a little strangled when she speaks.

“You are being very distracting.”

“And here I thought you were good at multi-tasking. I could always stop.” She innocently drags her thumbs over the skin where her thighs meet her hips while looking up at Chrisjen. She doesn’t want to stop and she’s betting on it that Chrisjen won’t either. She smirks when Chrisjen doesn’t even seem to think about it and raises her hips off the chair so Bobbie can pull off her underwear.

Chrisjen’s hips snap up when Bobbie breathes purposely against her bare pussy. Bobbie looks up at her. Even like this, Bobbie can see she is still staring at the same words she has been since Bobbie settled between her thighs. But for some reason, she is still stubbornly holding on to the damn thing, as if she is somehow fooling Bobbie into thinking she is actually working when Bobbie is about to eat her out.

Bobbie vaguely remembers that she didn’t lock the door and that they’re playing a very dangerous game. She doesn’t care. She drags her tongue over Chrisjen’s clit. Chrisjen’s hand slaps against the armrest and the sound of her tablet hitting the desk makes Bobbie smile. Finally, no more pretense. She has Chrisjen’s undivided attention now. She moves away from her clit and starts to suck and lick her folds. Chrisjen’s head falls back and her fingers brush through Bobbie’s hair.

Bobbie wants to make this last, to tease her until she’s begging to come, but she is overwhelmed by the taste of her. She hooks Chrisjen’s thighs over her shoulders and Chrisjen uses the extra leverage to roll her hips into Bobbie’s face. She already sounds desperate, like every move of Bobbie’s tongue is too much. A sharp pulse of suction makes Chrisjen tug on Bobbie’s hair. “Fuck, Bobbie. I want your fingers." 

Bobbie smiles and pulls away for just a moment to wet her fingers, looking Chrisjen dead in the eye as she sucks her fingers into her mouth. Chrisjen seems a little breathless in anticipation, her lips parting as Bobbie slowly pushes two fingers into her. She wraps her lips around Chrisjen’s clit as soon as she’s knuckle-deep. Chrisjen moans, her thighs tensing, her grip on Bobbie’s hair tightening.

It never fails to surprise Bobbie how easily she can reduce Chrisjen to a whimpering mess when the woman projects so much power and strength. But tonight, Chrisjen is biting her lip to keep the noises she is making to a minimum. She must have realized that the door is unlocked and despite the late hour, there are still enough people around to suddenly walk in here, enough people to hear her. Bobbie doesn’t really care if people hear her and she curls her fingers up, putting more weight behind the next thrust, trying to make the Earther lose her composure and cry out. It almost works.

It almost works. A cry gets stuck in Chrisjen’s throat and she is clearly not allowing it to escape even as Bobbie cushions Chrisjen’s clit between her lips and sucks.

Bobbie can feel her clenching around her fingers, feel her thighs trembling on her shoulders and she knows it won’t take long. She fucks her hard and fast with her fingers, her tongue moving rapidly against her clit. Chrisjen’s nails scrape over her scalp and she actually pushes her closer, rocking into Bobbie’s thrusts. She’s twitching and shaking, her moans and whimpers strangled. All of a sudden Chrisjen brings her other hand up to her mouth. Bobbie watches her bite down on it as her back snaps into a perfect arch.

Chrisjen’s cries are muffled by her palm and Bobbie’s scalp is burning from the tight grip she has on her hair. Bobbie keeps her mouth and fingers firm, drinking in every noise and shudder as she falls apart. When Bobbie feels Chrisjen pushing against her, she slows down, pulls her fingers out and slowly laps from entrance to clit. Chrisjen uncovers her mouth and locks eyes with Bobbie, watching as she continues to taste her, twitching slightly when she hits a sensitive spot.

“So that’s your idea of a massage, huh?” Bobbie shrugs, lazily licking her pussy until Chrisjen pulls her away, her hand soft against her cheek. She looks like a beautiful mess, her top half undone, colorful fabric bunched around her waist, locks of hair escaped from her intricate updo.

“You’re relaxed. I’d say it served its purpose.” Chrisjen chuckles and swipes her thumb over Bobbie’s bottom lip before bringing it up to her own mouth and licking it clean. It is such a simple gesture, but Bobbie can’t help but stare at it. It makes her want the Earther again, but she has a feeling Chrisjen isn’t going to let her, so she moves one leg off her shoulder and rests her head against it.

“That it did, but I’m going to be unprepared tomorrow. You can bet your ass I’m blaming you.”

Bobbie nips at the inside of her thigh, making Chrisjen jump a little and give her a look that says she had better not start again. Bobbie just smiles sweetly. “It was worth it.”


End file.
